After The Party
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: A twisted and a bit akward ending to Mamma Mia 2. Takes place after the 'Fernando' scene. OOC Ruby maybe.


**This story takes place, just after the 'Fernando' song, with a twist. To be hhonest, i think Ruby storyline was a complete waste of time, so i decided to write a story that could fit thhe character more (in my opinion).**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Please, enjoy.**

* * *

 **AFTER THE PARTY**

Thinking about it now, the whole situation was funnier than tragic, to say in all honesty. Everything started at the end of the reopening party, Sophie was so overwhelmed and proud that her Mother´s legacy was going to be fulfilled, however, while talking to some guest, she failed to realize Fernando, the hotel manager, was having enormous discussion, with his newfound lover, her grandmother Ruby, who had showed up by surprise, a few hours ago.

A bit after midnight then, while Sophie talked with a few guests, Ruby approach her with a smile, or at least, Sophie thought she was smiling.

''Sophie sweetheart'' she started ''thank you very much for this party, it was a wonderful night I spend here, but now I have to go, otherwise, I will be late'' she has spoken so quickly, that Sophie thought she was joking.

''yeah, it´s quite late Grandma'' the young woman agreed, without quite understand what the older one was saying.

''I know you hadn´t invited me'' she said ''but it was wonderful to attend, you did a really fine job with the hotel, but now it´s time for me to go back to my business''

Realization come upon Sophie, she knitted her eyebrow in confusion as she tries to come up with what her grandmother was saying. ''are you…leaving?'' she asked a bit amazed.

''Yes dear I'm leaving is that so strange?" She smiled at Sophie, who in turn, take her to the main hall, so they could talk

''Grandma, we need to talk'' Sophie said angry ''why you came here in the first place?''

''I came to the hotel reopening'' Ruby said ''Crashing parties is something I always liked to do. It´s my guilty pleasure'' she said with a shy smile

''so you were lying?'' Sophie asked ''about wanting to be a grandmother?''

''oh no'' Ruby raised a hand ''as I told you, hold grudge just makes you fat, what happened between your mother and I stayed in the past and there´s no need to upset her, let's just her rest in peace.'' Ruby said with no sad hint on her voice. ''So, I do want to commit to be a grandmother and you have my word, you and Sky and all your family are more than welcome to visit me in Vegas and I'm welling to come back anytime, to visit my great-grandchild. But I never said I would stay''

Hearing that, made Sophie calmer than she was, indeed Ruby never said she would stay, so there was nothing holding her into the island. Still, there´s another thing, both women forgotten momently.

''and what about Mr. Cienfuegos?''

''its old-days love, Soph. you had fallen in love, before met Sky?''

''yes…?'' Sophie said absently.

''and it lasts?'' the grandmother asked and Sophie shook her head no ''so there´s your answer. I was thrilled to find Fernando after all these years, but that fire we once had, is gone'' Ruby said ''but I'm glad he´s here, taking care of you, he´s a great man''

Sophie nodded, after all the stories she heard about Ruby, this particular situation, was the least se could expect from her grandmother, after all, what else she could think, about a woman who hadn´t attend the funeral of her own daughter?

''okay…'' Sophie sigh ''I'm actually a bit astonished, for a second I thought you would come to stay'' she confessed

''oh, I apologize if I caused that impression'' she said then, realized something ''Soph, one more thing?''

Sophie frowned at that, her grandmother just make her look like a fool and then, was about to ask for a favor? Who do she tough she was?

''what?'' Sophie snapped, now growing impatient

''Don´t be angry with your husband because of this situation'' Ruby said ''you see? When Adam found me in Vegas, he simply told me that I should came to the hotel reopening and see the wonderful job you have done. So i… did exactly what he told me to do''

''yeah…'' Sophie lowered her head a bit, thinking about what to say ''I wasn´t mad at Sky, just wished he had said you were coming… anyway…'' she changed the subject ''I know you need to go, but I also think your driver needs some rest'' she said looking at the poor man who had dozen off on the couch.

''well, I suppose you´re right'' Ruby agreed a bit upset ''could you book me a room, sweetie? I will spend the night, but will leave first thing in the morning''

''sure'' Sophie smiled then and before Ruby could say another word, Sophie left to do her job.

_/_

Back at her and Sky´s room an hour later, Sophie throw herself into bed, with a relieved sigh. Sure, she was still a bit in shock, but there´s other things to care about now, been her pregnancy, one of them.

''what a day huh?'' Sky smiled at his wife while arranging his clothes

''yeah'' Sophie agreed and took his hand ''thank you for coming back to me''

''I couldn´t stay long, I love you Soph, you and our baby'' he said and they kiss ''humm, I saw you talking with your grandmother, you had a good talk?''

''yep! And she´s leaving'' Sophie said and Adam got confused

''leaving?'' he asked ''but I thought…'' he was saying, when Sophie interrupted him with a smile

''don´t worry about it baby, at least she came and saw what my mom had started one day'' she said ''maybe it´s for the best, after all, as Aunt Rosie said, she´s the Wicked Witch Of The West'' Sophie said with a giggle and they go to sleep.

_/_

Next day by the morning, as he left his boat and head to the hotel, Bill Anderson spotted a helicopter getting ready to decollate.

Confused, he just continued to walk toward the hotel. Once there he found Sophie talking with Fernando and smile at her, happy.

''Morning Dad!'' she said and gives him a hug ''did you sleep well?''

''marvelous!'' Bill answered ''darling, what was that helicopter ready to get out?'' he asked ''I saw it on my way here'' he said and Sophie wrinkled her nose.

''it is a long story Dad'' she said ''but I'm welling to tell you over breakfast. You join me?''

''Sure'' Bill said and they walk together toward the restaurant.

After the awaked, shocking conversation with her grandmother, Sophie couldn´t help but been glad that she at least she had come to see the hotel, as it would be the least she could to her own daughter, after everything.

 **END**

* * *

 **Thank you. And i forgot to say 2 things.**

 **1 in my stories, Sky hhave a real name, which is 'Adam Sergievsky'**

 **2 Instead of Sam, Bill and Harry, Sophie call Sam as father, Bill as dad and Harry as daddy.**

 **That´s all.**

 **i´m glad you like.**


End file.
